


1, 2, 3 (Not Only You and Me)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Multi, NB!Iris, Post-Graduation, Primer Couples, Trans!Barry, Triad Verse, Triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie, Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin decide to go on a college road trip after graduating from high school.</p><p>Iris and Eddie are a primer couple that aren't currently looking for a third and Barry is a single that's been in love with Iris since he was nine and Eddie since he was seventeen. Caitlin is in a relationship with Ronnie Raymond and is determined to get Cisco to join them and round off their triad.</p><p>It's looking to be one hell of a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3 (Not Only You and Me)

**Author's Note:**

> "The Triad Verse is an alternate universe (AU) where humankind has developed to normalize triads (relationships consisting of three individuals), rather than couples. Couples can and do form, but they are considered “incomplete” relationships. In most versions of triad verse, couples are unable to marry, but triads are allowed to marry. Bisexuality is also normalized, while monosexual people are less common and more marginalized.” - Triad Verse Primer 
> 
> While this will mostly be a cute and fluffy story, I plan to explore how this world would treat binary and non-binary trans people through Iris (who will be nb) and Barry (who I write as a trans guy) and some of the marginalization monosexual/romantic and asexual/romantic orientations would have to deal with through Linda Park and Wally West’s (background) relationship. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash, any of its characters, or the concept of Triad Verse.

Iris launched a pillow at Barry's head with a growl. "You are not driving!" she shouted, waving her arms around.

Barry glared at her and whipped the pillow back in her direction. "You're being ridiculous, Iris!" he yelled back. "I am a perfectly fine driver!"

She leapt forward and tackled him, pinning him to the ground with a triumphant smile and a tiny hip wiggle that made him choke and flush. "Barr," she cooed, shaking her head as though sympathetic with his plights, "you are not a 'perfectly fine driver', you spaz. You failed the damn test eight fucking times and have gotten into two crashes. I do not trust you behind a wheel. Either Eddie or myself will drive."

Barry swallowed hard and opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted. "Bartholomew Henry Allen, I swear to fucking Christ, if the next words out of your mouth aren't 'yes ma'am' I will keep sitting here and completely ignore how awkward me straddling you is, you got that?"

If possible, he flushed an even darker red and began nodding furiously. "Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed. Iris smirked down at him before bouncing up and flounced away.

"Good boy. Get yourself packed up and ready for the trip now," she called back as she left the room.

~

"You ready, boo?" Iris asked the next morning. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had yet to change out of one of the (many) of Barry's shirts she had stolen to wear as a nightshirt. Her long, smooth legs were bare from where they stretched out under it.

Barry had to shake his head to make himself concentrate. "Uh yeah, Rain. I'm getting dressed in a couple of minutes and I'm already packed up. I'm ready to go when you are."

She grinned at him and strode forward toward him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Okay, Barr. I'm going to go get dressed too and then we'll meet Eddie, Cait, and Cisco at the diner for breakfast before we leave."

He grinned down at her, his smile flattening as she left. Once she had closed the door, he collapsed on his bed with a quiet groan, his hands flying up to smack himself on the forehead. "I am such a fucking idiot," he whispered before he forced himself to get up and get dressed.

~  
They had dropped their stuff off in Eddie's car when they entered, heading towards the booth where Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin were sitting, Cisco as far away from Caitlin as possible. She was beaming at him, an innocent smile on her pale face.

"Hey babe!" Iris exclaimed, setting herself in her boyfriend's lap.

Eddie smiled and wrapped his arms around his date-mate's waist, burying his face in her neck and kissing it. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered.

Barry blushed and looked away from the two, turning to his other best friend. "So, Cisco," he said with a lopsided grin, "you ready for the trip? What about you, Cait?"

Caitlin turned her bright smile from Cisco to him. "I'm super excited!" she chirped. Barry's eyebrows furrowed at her uncharacteristic cheer.

"Um...okay?" he said before turning to Cisco. "And you, bro?"

Cisco also smiled at him, though his smile was wary and Barry could see him side-eying Caitlin. "I'm excited too, this is gonna be fun."

Iris looked up and said, "Yep! This is going to be great, I just know it!" She was bouncing on her boyfriend's lap with a pleased expression. He coughed and grabbed her slim hips in a silent plea to settle down. She turned and sent him an apologetic glance.

She turned to Barry and pointed at him, an accusing gleam in her dark eyes. "But he's not allowed to drive, like, at all, ever!"


End file.
